A Chance To Start Over
by XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX
Summary: What happens if the students of Alice Academy could turn in to cats? When Mikan's friends betray her and she get transfered meeting new people. YxM Please read my summary wasn't good! T for Langauge


Prologue

In this version, I decided to make it so that Alice Academy is for people who have the power to turn into cats.

Mikan Sakura is 16. Her form as a cat has a pure white pelt and a hazel brown jewel on the middle of her forehead. Her boyfriend Natsume's Cat form has a pure black pelt and a dark red ruby gem. Hotaru has dark gray fur and have a purple gem. Ruka has blond fur and a turquoise gem. Permy has black fur, a curl on the side of her head and a magenta gem. Narumi-sensei has blond fur like Ruka and light blue gem. Luna's fur is red with an orange gem. Yuu's has light gray fur and a Dark blue gem. Koko has blond fur and a brown gem. Aoi has black fur and a pink gem.

Present

"What a beautiful day today!" Mikan thought while walking to her class. At the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend, Natsume. She was just about to call to him until she saw Natsume kissing Luna. Mikan's heart stopped. All she could here was blood rushing in her ear. She ran to her class wanting to tell her best friend Hotaru what had happened. When she stepped into the room, she was imminently hit was a bucket of cold water. Being a cat, she started hissing. "Serves you right Sakura." Ruka said. Mikan looked up to see Ruka's eyes they were cold. She shivered not because of the water but because of the coldness in his eyes. Hotaru stood up and slapped her right across the face. "You lying, fake whore I hate you!" Permy said. She looked at Hotaru but she only saw coldness in her eyes. Yuu got up in front of Mikan and had a dark look in his eyes. Yuu then, kicked her in the stomach. Koko said, "You ruined my life Sakura." Just then Narumi-sensei walked into the room. He saw Mikan at once but said, "Mikan the HSP would like to see you please." Mikan numbly stood up and nodded. On the way to the HSP's office Narumi-sensei asked what happened to Mikan. Mikan told him what happened. By the time she finished Narumi had a vein pulsing on his forehead anime style. Mikan knocked on the door and heard her uncle's deep voice saying; "Come in" Her uncle stopped what he was doing and stared at Mikan. She had bruises on her face and on her legs. He asked, "What happened?" "I'll explain to you later" Narumi said. "Very well then, Mikan you are aware that all students other than there cat form have special powers right?" Mikan nodded. "Well it seems like you have the SIEC power which means Steal Insertion Erase and Copy. So you can copy other people's powers and use them. Your Alice type is infinite "Mikan nodded wide-eyed. "So to help you learn how to control your power you will be sent to an Alice Academy in America." Mikan nodded, "Uncle Can I have the earliest flight possible please?" Her uncle nodded, "Yes of course the earliest flight possible is tonight." All of a sudden the door bursts open and in walked five year old Aoi. She ran to Mikan hugging her saying, "Please don't gooooo! What about Hotaru-nee and Natsume-nii?" Mikan eyes soften she picked up the crying Aoi and said, "Natsume doesn't love me anymore. I'm sorry." She then gave her a device. "Here this will allow you to communicate with me okay? If anyone steals it, it will just appear in your hand again." She stood up and put Aoi down. "Excuse me, Uncle I shall go pack right now." She then then changed into a cat. Her Uncle gasped, "Mikan your fur has changed color, it's no longer pure white it is now dark gray. Only a traumatic event could change your fur color." By that time Narumi-sensei, HSP, and Aoi has changed into their cat form. They walked up to Mikan and one by one touched noses with her. All while Mikan had tears streaming down her face. She quietly walked out of the office changing into her human form. When she was gone all three of them changed back to human form and Narumi-sensei told the HSP and Aoi everything that Mikan had told him.

The next day

Mikan stood at the airport terminal hugging Aoi and saying goodbye to her uncle and Narumi-sensei. When she was on the plane she looked at Japan for the last time. She said under her breath, "_I'm sorry everyone. Goodbye."_ And with that the plane took off.

In the classroom

Narumi-sensei walked in the class wearing gray and a suit. The kids all thought this weird. Narumi-sensei called for their attention. Just then, Aoi came in crying and ran at Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei picked her up and said, "Attention Class! Mikan Sakura is no longer attending here, she has been transferred to the Alice Academy in America. I hope you're all happy now." And with that Narumi-sensei walked out with Aoi. Natsume and Hotaru looked up and started to ask why but then remembered her actions. Hotaru started to cry into Ruka arms and Natsume stood up and walked out of the class.

Mikan's POV

I stepped out of the limo nervous at how the other students would think of me. My breath stopped at the sight before my eyes.

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**This is gonna be a YxM fanfic.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
